Tattoo
by Yuaki1707
Summary: "Ah, well then, I guess I'll see you next month." Kuroko simply nodded, before Kise walked past him to the sink. He tuned on the water and splashed his face with the cool liquid. Kuroko was about to leave, when the silent boy noticed something on the other boy's back that he had never seen there before. "Kise-kun, is that a tattoo?" KiseKuro KiKuro KisexKuroko Rated T to be safe.


Tattoo

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE COVER IMAGE!  
**

_90:94_

The score was close and the basketball court was filled with heavy pants and the dribbling of a ball. It had started to become a tradition for the Kaijo and Seirin Basketball Club's to have a practice match each month. Seirin had taken the lead, but Kaijo was determined to beat them within the remaining two minutes. Kaijo's ace was currently dribbling the ball to the other side of the court, running different moves through his mind that he could use to score. He suddenly remembered Sakurai's (from Tōō Academy) quick three-pointer and executed the movements perfectly, which brought the score to _93:94_. Both team captain's gave their team a shout of encouragement, telling them to keep going and to do their best. Seirin used their run-and-gun style to quickly reach the other half of the court. Kaijo quickly shifted to defence, marking each Seirin player and trying to steal the ball. With only a few seconds left, Kaijo was able to steal the ball, which was quickly passed to Kise to the deciding shot. Just before the copycat was able to dunk the ball, the buzzer went off and the game had finished in Seirin's victory.

After giving their congratulations and tips to each other, the two teams made their way to the shower room. After having played with each other for a while, both teams had become accustomed to each other and using the shower room of both schools' sport stadiums. Kise stayed behind, having been swarmed by fangirls wanting his autograph. By the time the blonde had finished signing all the autographs that the fangirls had wanted, the shower room was empty. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing the empty room. Although he loved hanging out with both teams, he felt exhausted and wouldn't have had the energy to cope with how loud the teens could be when they got together. The model took of his jersey and placed it into his sports bag. He turned around to make his way to the sink, when he noticed that he wasn't alone after all.

"Kurokocchi! What are you still doing here?" The bluenette simply stared at the taller male, not showing any reaction on his face.

"I just finished showering and was getting ready to go." Kuroko had always been one of the last to leave the shower room, as his lack of presence and smaller body was no match against taller, more muscular boys who always competed for using the showers first. He quickly gave up on trying to compete, simply waiting for the boys to finish, before showering when he was alone. Normally he was already gone before Kise came in after greeting his fans, but today was Friday and some of the blonde's fans had plans and had needed to leave as soon as the last bell had rang.

"Ah, well then, I guess I'll see you next month." Kuroko simply nodded, before Kise walked past him to the sink. He tuned on the water and splashed his face with the cool liquid. Kuroko was about to leave, when the silent boy noticed something on the other boy's back that he had never seen there before.

"Kise-kun, is that a tattoo?" the smaller teen asked curiously. The model looked back in surprise, having expected the other boy to have already left. He quickly remembered the boy's question and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's only fake. It was for a photo shoot that I had yesterday and it should come off in a few days," the blonde answered. The other boy nodded in understanding before stepping closer to blonde. He lifted his hand, wanting to get a feel of the tattoo.

"May I?"The blonde simply nodded and Kuroko's hand made contact with the model's back. His skin was slightly tan and it suited his blonde locks and gold eyes. Kuroko also quickly noticed that the teen in front of him was quite built, with muscles in all the right places. His blue eyes quickly darted back towards the black art towards the bottom of Kise's back. It spread from the top of the boy's shorts to a quarter of his back. An outline of an eagle, with its wings outstretched proudly marked the taller teen's skin. It was beautiful and Kuroko started tracing the lines of the fake tattoo, marvelling at the smooth skin, the design of the eagle and the contrast of the colour between skin and tattoo.

Although the blonde tried to hide it, he let out a small moan of pleasure as cool fingertips were tracing across his back. He bit his lip, trying to stop any more noises of approval and pleasure to escape him. Although he always acted so exaggeratedly and made loud statements that seemed to only be for attention, he truly had feelings for the teen behind him. Kise was snapped out of his thoughts when Kuroko's hand lifted to the model's shoulders.

"You're very tense. May I?" With a small nod of approval, the Seirin player started to massage the taller teen's shoulders. Still biting his lip, Kise let out a stifled moan. He didn't want Kuroko to stop, the massaging, didn't want him to stop eyeing the tattoo, didn't want him to stop fulfilling the model's dreams and fantasies. After a few minutes, the hands went back down, tracing the outline of the eagle one last time, before removing themselves from Kise's back.

"Thank you, Kurokocchi. I feel a lot more relaxed now." He turned around to face the other boy, smiling in gratitude. Kuroko simply nodded in reply, trying to hide the blush that spread across his pale skin. He had always thought that the blonde model was attractive, but being so close to him like he was, he noticed some other things. He noticed little crooks and marks that he never thought would be on the blonde's skin. He also noticed something about Kise's personality; he was more calm and laid back than usual, he was honest and all of the emotions he was feeling at certain moments, could be seen in his eyes. The way he bit his lip to try and stop those moans from escaping had showed Kuroko that the taller teen didn't want to drive Kuroko away.

When Kise had turned around, Kuroko couldn't stop himself from staring at the teen's chest. He was gorgeous, there was no denying it. Before he could stop himself, the smaller boy stepped closer to the model and pressed their lips together. Although the blonde was surprised, he quickly started to kiss back, enjoying the feel of Kuroko's lips moving against his. When the need for air became too much, they pulled away, letting their foreheads touch and gazed into each other's eyes. There was an unsaid message spoken through gold and blue, but after having kept silent for a few years, they both needed to say it aloud.

"I love you," they spoke in unison. They smiled at each other, before their lips reconnected. Kise's arms circled Kuroko's waist and brought the smaller boy closer. Kuroko's hands found themselves going back to what started this whole thing; the black eagle.

* * *

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend. This was my Christmas gift to them and I hope you like it as much as they did. Happy New Year!**


End file.
